


Battle Scars

by quicksilvrs



Series: Chronicles of The Broken [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Civil War (Marvel), Depression, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love making my readers emo, Lots of Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum, bucky barnes needs more screentime, lots of longing, main character was found in a freezer, spans across most of the movies, thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvrs/pseuds/quicksilvrs
Summary: Harriet Lawrence and Bucky Barnes were supposed to live happily ever after but the universe decided that wouldn't be their fate. The couple had everything, well that was until the war ripped it all right out from under them. Will they manage to find their way back to each other or was it not meant to be?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chronicles of The Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760935
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue - The Girl In The Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this book is also published on my Wattpad account - that's where you might have seen in before!

**PROLOGUE - The Girl In The Freezer**

_April 13th, 2009._

**_TWO THINGS HAPPENED AT BUDAPEST._** One: Natasha Romanoff finally earnt the full trust of her partner, Clint Barton. Two: a girl was found in a freezer. . . We'll talk about the girl first as she is the story ** _——_** without her, these words are just empty and meaningly, telling a story that has no purpose.

Nobody knew for weeks **(** until she woke up and was able to tell her story **)** why she was there ** _——_** _how_ she was there? Had she been kidnapped? (Possibly worse. . . ? **)** It wasn't until she thawed out and some DNA was taken and some carbon dating **(** on the freezer **)** was completed, did they realise that there had to be far, far more to the story.

_THE GIRL IN THE FREEZER._

It was the leading headline for weeks, reporters hiding out in bushes and even sneaking into hospital bathrooms, desperate to get some sort of inside scoop. How had she survived? Who was she? Who could've done something like this to her? **(** Some even worried that she might be a threat **)** All answered as soon as her eyes flickered open.

It was another miserable day, rain flooded down endlessly. A young S.H.I.E.L.D agent, freshly out of training **(** this being her first task **)** , sat at her bedside. Her tan legs crossed over each other as she read some gossip magazine with Tony Stark, alongside some super-model adorning the cover **(** not uncommon at the time **)**. She hummed away at a mindless pop song that had been all the rage, her eyes flicking up at the coma patient every few minutes ** _——_** each check-in became shorter and less often. And it wasn't until the girl had completely started to ignore her, that freezer girl (as the media liked to call her) began to stir.

Now, when she had first been found, she hadn't looked much like a human being. She was classically pretty: blonde hair, plump limps and pale skin.

In a world with a Hulk, an Iron Man and a God of Thunder existed, did they really need another abnormal being? After the bruises had healed and her the blood had been washed out of her hair, she just looked like a normal girl ** _——_** the girl in the freezer. After that, it had just been a waiting game. . . when would she wake up?

It began with the lights flickering and stuttering, so minuscule that the agent hadn't noticed ** _——_** something she'd almost lost her job for in later days. The beeping on the heart monitors steadily increasing. It was steady enough to unnoticed until it was too late.

A loud banging sound, followed by a gut-wrenching scream is what finally caught the agents attention. The lights blew and there was a moment of darkness. Then the room was illuminated by the screaming freezer who hung in the air, a blinding aura glowing around her. The agent jumped up, frozen. _What the fuck?_ A split-second after it happened, the girl in the freezer had fallen to the ground ** _——_** unconscious once again.

\As it had turned out, freezer girl had already been entered into the S.H.I.E.L.D database exactly 68 years ago ** _——_** before S.H.I.E.L.D was even S.H.I.E.L.D.

_'Harriet Jane Lawrence, born to Wendy and Daniel Lawrence on December 24th, 1917.'_

How she'd ended up the in the freezer? All to be revealed. . . to freezer girl as even she didn't know.

Oh, and as for Natasha Romanoff? Well, who do you think freed freezer girl from her icy prison. . . ? 


	2. Chapter One - Stuck In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper introduction to our main characters and their dynamic. Set during the Winter Soldier movie.

**Chapter One - Stuck In My Head**

_TIME PERIODS._ They're dramatized and obsessed over and exaggerated until it's hard to know what's factual and what's Hollywood stereotypes.

Harriet Lawrence has lived in two very different time periods. She's learnt many things about both since waking up in the hospital. From the misconceptions of the early 1900's to the stereotypes of today's society **——** she's heard it all. Sometimes it annoys her when fellow agents ask her what it was like back then. . . they ask as if it were a millennia ago and there are no records of 1920 **(** and as if the internet doesn't exist. **)**

She gives the same, almost scripted at this point, answer to everyone who asks: _it's not that much different to 2014, really. You guys just have better technology and worse manners than we did._ Then she'd probably walk away before they could pry further.

It's not that she hates remembering her past. . . it's just that it hurts her **——** emotionally and physically. Her brain feels like it's on fire when she tries to envision her parents' faces or the names of her friends. Everything she does remember was either told to her by Steve, from her file or from a terrifyingly short flashback. She wants to remember the fiancé she supposedly had, her little sister and her job but she _can't_. And so, whenever she tries, it puts her in a bad mood.

That's where she's at, sitting beside Natasha Romanoff in her flashy sports car with a scowl on her face 'cause Agent Irving tried to grill her on the early 20th century for some novel he's writing. Not only does she want to remind him that she was born almost 20 years into the century but she also wanted to smack him across the face. She can imagine her mother's blurry face **(** at least, Harriet thinks that's what her mother looks like **)** scowling at her for such improper behaviour **——** that's how people from her time acted, right? That's what she's picked up from the movies her and Steve have watched, trying desperately to catch up with the times.

Romanoff is typing away on her phone, only half pasting attention to the road. Had it been anyone else, Harriet would be worried. But she trusts Natasha and knows that she cares about her car too much to crash it.

Harriet numbly stares out the tinted window, watching half-heartedly as they blew by Washington DC. The car slows down a bit and greens come into focus making Harriet snap out of her mind. It was a problem she was having recently, thinking a bit too much and missing the things around her. She wonders if she was like this before. . . Steve has never mentioned it so maybe it's just a new habit she's picked up.

She watches her window unwind and feels Natasha lean over her to speak to Steve and. . . his new friend? Harriet smiles at the guy who's slumped in front of a tree **——** _he's attractive_ , she thinks and feels her cheeks heat up when he smiles back at her. "Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil," says Natasha in the meantime.

This earns her an eye roll from Steve, "That's hilarious," he mutters, nodding at his friend before walking over to the car. "You're forcing _me_ into the backseat?" He sighs before climbing in and undoing his own window.

"How you doing?" Says the other guy, standing up and nodding at Harriet and Natasha.

The blonde is silent as Natasha gives him a polite hey. Harriet continues to just smile dumbly at him **——** what else could she do? He doesn't seem to notice her weirdness as he says something to Steve before they drive off.

"Who was that?" Asks Harriet once they're on the road again, letting out a content sigh as the cool wind blows against her face. Much to Natashas annoyance, Harriet always preferred to have the windows open and feel the wind blow on her face rather than using the air conditioner. Maybe she was a 1940's girl after all.

✨🌼💫  
  
  


 _HARRIET DIDN'T LIKE GOING ON TOO MANY MISSIONS,_ she just feels like she'll get in the way or something. She's probably the least qualified Avenger and Agent. While people like Natasha have been training in combat their whole lives, she only began her training in 2011 **(** after two years of therapy and rehabilitation **)** so she was far behind. Even Steve, being a Veteran and you know, fucking Captain America, had more experience than her. Even if she was also _technically_ a veteran, she still felt like more of a hassle than help on missions.

At least she was improving, Steve would tell her before patting her on the back. She didn't think it was possible to be as grateful as she was when he was also found and woken. It felt like a missing piece her had finally been found and she started remembering more snippets **——** nothing useful in uncovering how she'd ended up in a freezer with powers. It was mundane things like the smell of her mother's roast dinners or the roar of the crowd at a football game she must have attended. She'd learnt more about herself from Steve than her stupid, frustratingly short file in the S.H.I.E.L.D Database.

She'd learnt that she had been an intelligent young woman, earning top marks in school every year. He told her that she'd been born into a wealthy family but befriended the likes of him anyways, much to the dismay of her snobby parents. Harriet had a younger sister called Penelope who used to idolize her and had a crush on Bucky.

_"Bucky? Who's Bucky?"_

_"Your fiancé. . . you're wearing the ring, Harri."_

_"I_ **_——_ ** _this is an engagement ring?"_

Harriet fiddled with the ring nervously as she stood beside Steve. She already felt out of place as Brock Rumlow explained the mission to them. Her eyes focused on Steve **(** rather than the screen Rumlow was breaking everything down on **)** as he listened. It was amazing how he'd fit into this role so easily, the blonde almost felt jealous.

"The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago," said Rumlow to the group while Harriet focused on how high up they are. Flying, even though she's been forced to do a lot of it these recent years, is something that she's come to hate **——** to almost fear. She's not sure why but the idea of being carried hundreds of meters in the air by a machine doesn't sit right with her. Something could go wrong so easily. Bruce Banner once tried to explain the science of it to her but it only made her warier of flying.

"Any demands?" Asked Steve.

"A billion and a half," Rumlow replied with a frown.

"Jesus," Harriet muttered, trying to push flying out of her mind. It was fine. She hasn't been in a plane crash yet. She's fine. _Focus on the mission._

Steve had asked Rumlow why the demand was so steep. "Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D's," replied the agent.

"So it's not off-course, it's trespassing," Steve mutters, adjusting his grasp on his shield.

"I'm sure they have a good reason," adds Natasha, biting down on her chewing gum. Harriet could've sworn they'd been specifically told _not_ to chew gum on missions. . . something about it being a possible choking hazard?

Steve sighs. "You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor," he states, eyes focused intently on the monitor as he absorbed all the information. Harriet decided she should probably do the same and began to pay more attention to her team.

"How many pirates?"

"Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc," explains Rumlow as he brings up a picture of the guy. Harriet stares at him with wide eyes, burning his face into her mind. "Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

Harriet asks if there are any hostages, trying to seem more involved **——** last thing she needs is another lecture from Fury about her work ethic. She had a great work ethic, really but she just wasn't that passionate about hand-to-hand combat mission. But, as Fury had retorted last time she used that excuse, it's the price she has to pay for having powers. To be honest, that reply has always rubbed Harriet the wrong way. It's not like she chose to be illegally experimented on!

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Asks Steve and Harriet realized she's done it again. She missed his reply because she was off with the fairies **(** as Tony Stark had put when he noticed her zoning out during a conversation they were having. **)** "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Harriet, you're with me. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Let's move," Steve explains and Harriet is thankful she actually heard the instructions.

"You heard the Cap. Gear up," says Rumlow as he passes some gear to another agent **(** Harriet has no clue what their name is. **)**

"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Harriet hears Natasha ask Steve and the blonde wanders over, curious.

Steve rolls his eyes, looking over at Harriet for back up. The blonde just grins at him and raises an expectant eyebrow. Back when Nat and Harriet used to do lots of missions together, the red-haired assassin used to try and set her up with people, too. Apparently both of them needed more lively social lives. "Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so. . . No, not really," Steve says, watching Harriets expression as if he was expecting recognition to flash across her face. It didn't. Sure, she knew who he was talking about **——** he's told her all the stories **——** but she didn't have any memories of them.

Natasha goes to grill Harriet but the radio cute her off and Harriet feels a pang if gratitude towards the pilot. She really didn't want to tell Nat that she'd been at home trying to understand the jokes in That '70s Show reruns. The last thing she needed was for Nat to decide that she needs to go on another blind date **——** the last one had been a total disaster and had ended in her arresting her own date. . . it wasn't ideal, that's for sure.

"Coming up by the drop zone, Cap."

Much to Steve's dismay, Natasha decided to leave Harriet alone and focused on Steve. "You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes," says the assassin, looking to Harriet for agreement. The blonde lifts her hands up in surrender, _keep me out of this._

"That's why I don't ask," Steve shrugs, approaching the open door of Quinjet.

Natasha grinned at him, "Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy!" Steve calls as he jumps out of the plane. Harriet almost has a heart attack, she'll never understand how someone can be that fearless.

Another agent watches after him, looking worried, "Was he wearing a parachute?"

Harriet shakes her head as Rumlow says, "No. No, he wasn't."

Harriets stomach drops as she realizes she has to jump out after him. **(** And she's definitely gonna use a bloody parachute, she's been 'dead' once. . . _never again._ **)**

✨🌼💫  
  
  


 _EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T PARTICULARLY ENJOY IT,_ it was undeniable that Harriet was improving in hand-to-hand combat. Though, maybe she had her growing control over her powers to thank for that. Had she been completely normal, she thinks she'd be mediocre at fighting or possibly even _bad_.

Another thing about Harriet, she hates the ocean. She just hates the feeling of being covered head-to-toe in unpredictable and merciless water. She's asked Steve about this **——** is there a subconscious reason why she hates water, had she almost drowned as a child? Steve had told her that he couldn't remember Harriet ever disliking water, in fact, he remembers her _loving_ the beach. _"You would always drag Bucky and I to the beach,"_ he had told her, a find smile as he remembered. She wished she could remember, too. Maybe she wouldn't feel so disconnected and empty all the time.

Climbing up the side of the boat was a bit of a struggle; her hair was drenched and covered her face, plus there weren't exactly handles to grab onto. Thankfully, Steve had waited for her and helped her into the boat. "Might want to fix that," Steve commented, flicking a chunk of hair off her shoulder.

Harriet merely coughed up some seawater in response. _I hate the ocean. I hate water. Give me land, please._

She tried to keep her guard up as she pulled her soaking hair into a bun **——** she regrets not doing it up in the Quinjet. Steve is a few meters ahead, holding his shield up in a defensive pose. She taps the gun hanging off her hip, building up a bit of kinetic energy. You'd be surprised how much energy one can build up by aggressively tapping and stomping. Harriet likes to have _some_ stored up before waking into battle.

Her head snaps up as she hears a gun being reloaded. Like that, Steve is throwing his shield at the perps. Hearing footsteps behind her, Harriet spins around and kicks the soldier in the chest. He's knocked over bored thanks to her kinetic energy, making Harriet blush a bit; she might've overdone that.

Another guy tries to shoot her but she's too quick, raising a forcefield around herself and watches as the bullet bounces off. His eyes widen and Steve takes the opportunity to hit him from behind with his shield.

"And you say that you're bad at fights," Steve grins at her, eyeing the area for any hidden enemies.

"I didn't necessarily say I was _bad_ , I'm just inexperienced," she says, kicking a guy that tries to get up in the face. "Fighting just isn't my thing."

"Yeah, you spent most of high school breaking up my fights," Steve chuckles, motioning for her to follow him.

She obliges. "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

✨🌼💫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have recently got super inspired with this book so,,,, that's nice lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming back to this prologue, I forgot how short and cryptic it was lmao. I wrote like 10 chapters of this book like a year ago before scrapping it - feels weird to be working on it again.
> 
> Also, Eliza Taylor is Harriets face claim!


End file.
